At the Beginning
by R. L. Ravenclaw
Summary: Songfic about Jack and Arabella's journey through life. It's got a bit of The Pirate's Child series in it, but can still be read by people who have not read the series which is sad cause if you like Sparrabella you'd probably like the series.


**Disclamer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean nor do I own the lyrics to the song At the Beginning.**

**At the Beginning**

A Sparrabella Songfic

_We were strangers starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

As the warm wind of the Caribbean blew around her, Arabella couldn't help but think of what had happened since the day she'd met him so many years ago. Complete strangers that would soon start out on a journey that would last a lifetime. They had no idea what fate had in store for them, but they soon found themselves standing side by side at the beginning of this long and wonderful journey ahead.

_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start_

Looking out over his ship, Jack pondered over how his life had taken such a turn when he had met that young Tortugan barmaid. Never had he expected that he'd do the one thing he promised himself he would never do; he fell in love. It may have taken a few years to actually come to realize this, but after he had, he regretted that he hadn't done it sooner. When the blasted East India Trading Company tricked him into joining, she was there supporting him as best as she could. And all those nights, he thought they were all going to starve to death, she'd been there to tell him just how untrue that statement was. Her reassurance that she'd always be his brightened up his spirit and filled his heart with unmistakable love.

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is true  
In the end, I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you_

Arabella smiled brightly as she remembered the journey she'd started on with the man she loved. He'd been there through all the pain and suffering as well as the wonderful times such as the first time they laid eyes their daughter or when they were reunited after fourteen years of separation. After finally finding each other again, they vowed to be beside each other for the rest of their lifelong journey.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you  
_

To this very day, Jack couldn't believe that the young redheaded girl he'd met in Tortuga had become the one thing he had been searching for his whole life without even knowing it. He had no clue that he'd actually been dreaming of having someone like her until it happened. Never had he even dreamed that he'd not only find the love of his life, but become a father as well. But now, here he was looking his future right in the face with his beautiful wife standing beside him completely unafraid of what lied ahead.

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is true  
In the end, I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

No matter how much suffering or pain came, Arabella would never wish to give up. No matter how many trials stood in their way, she knew neither of them would leave each other. The journey maybe long and possibly the hardest thing they'd ever have to face, but Arabella knew so long as they were together, they could get through it all. Just so long as she was standing at the beginning with him.

_Knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me, alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

While looking over the past through his head, Jack felt a presence next to him. He then felt someone's hand grab his own. When he looked to his side, he found his Arabella there, standing there beside him ready to face the world with him. It didn't matter what was coming their way just so long as they were together, at the beginning with each other.

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is true  
In the end, I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on  
Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end, I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

**Author's notes: Well, that was fast and long at the same time. I'm sorry if I'm adding way too much stuff to this series, but it has a special place in my heart and I don't care if there isn't a lot of people who like it or not. I'm gonna write as much of this series as I please.**


End file.
